havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 020 Anna Hank "its a trap"
PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You guys take Kai, I assume. Armor first or brothel first? PM Hank: (( armor first , and sure Hank will summon Kai.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Ok, Hilda would be who you know for armor. It's not too far a ride to get to her. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You arrive and hear the banging of her hammer on an anvil. PM *** Hank will enter. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda, just as big and beefy as always turns to you. The half-elven woman smiles as you approach. "Hey, Hank. Whoa...you look...really rough, man. Get in a fight with a rust monster?" PM Hank: Some acidic potion thing actually, pretty much a similar effect though. PM Hank: I was hoping you might be able to get it in a workable condition. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda takes a closer look at it. "Hurm. Damage seems to be mostly cosmetic. Mostly. Can probably buff it out by the end of the day if you leave it here. I can work it out in a few hours, but I'll have to charge extra for a rush job." PM Hank: I don’t need it till tommorrow morning so that should be fine. PM Hank: How much will it cost? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda: "Depends. How pretty you want it to be? Now might be a good time to fix up some of those faded details too." PM Hank: Just functional for now, once there is less of a chance of acid and rust monsters I will worry about the detailing. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda: "In that case, I think I can do it for three silver." PM Hank: How much for the detailing as well? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda: "That would be around five silver, give or take three copper depending on some of those finer etchings." PM *** Hank will hand over one gold “ make it as nice as you can, and I will see you tommorrow.” *** PM *** Hank will head out. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda smiles and nods. "Always a pleasure doing business with you folks." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hilda calls out as you leave. "By the way, pretty girl you got with you! Buy her a nice dinner some time!" PM Hank: Will do, be well now PM *** Hank walks over to Jim and whisper “ not one word”. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Jim just smiles at you. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You guys get on Kai and head for the brothel? PM *** Hank will head for the brothel. *** PM Hank: So can we ask anyone for his bottle or does it have to be someone specific? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((Sorry, one sec. Need to find a name.)) PM Hank: (( np we did just switch continents and split the group , take your time)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Jim: "We need to find Mama Myria. The owner. And we'll need to be subtle." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((I only just now realized that Hilda wouldn't've recognized you, because you are a dragonborn right now...so...we'll say you explained it to her at some point.)) PM Hank: And Torment shouldn’t know anything about this? PM Hank: (( right sorry forgot as well , little tired.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Jim: "I only gave this order to three, very low-ranking members. The types that Torment wouldn't bother with. It should never have gotten to him." PM Hank: And Myria wouldn’t have told him? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Jim: "...probably not." PM *** Hank will turn to the bird that has been with us “ keep an eye on us Anna when things go wrong tell the others.” *** PM Bel: peep! PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You guys swoop down as you approach Mama Myria's. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You enter and see the same scene you saw before. A large, ornate hallway with tented off areas contain strange figures in various genders and states of undress. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Myria sits at the front desk, in her slinky outfit she wore when you first met her. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Myria: "Ah, hello my dears. Recently married? We get a lot of those. I should warn you, if the animal's gonna be involved, there will be an extra charge for the clean-up." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: She points at Anna when she says "animal". PM | Edited 10:23:03 PM Hank: Not currently we are interested in something else. PM *** Bel does not react, as a normal bird would not, merely looking curiously at Myria when she points at her. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Myria: "...what, may I ask, interests you?" PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Jim: "We seek a bottle of wine, my lady. From the year 1305." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Myria's smile fades and she nods and goes to the back. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hank, roll perception, please. PM Hank: ((17)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Sorry, Anna could roll too. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: For the sake of time, I'll say you both pass. You notice that a few of the figures behind the curtains are paying extra close attention to you. More than you feel is deserved, as other customers are perusing with more intent. PM Hank: ((Is the way to the entrance still clear?)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: For the time being. But you can see some of them are starting to advance. PM *** Hank will look around for a window or opening big enough for a bird. *** PM *** Bel is also looking for an escape avenue. *** PM *** Hank will also nudge Jim and get ready to go for his sword “ be ready.” *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: There are multiple windows. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Not many are open, though. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Myria returns with the bottle. Jim takes it, desperately. PM *** Hank will try to head for the door with Jim in tow. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hank, make a STR check. PM Hank: ((12 )) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You turn to go and find both you and Jim are stuck to the spot. You look at your feet and see that the tile you are standing on is all goopy and sticky now. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Myria: "I am sorry." PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Three of the figures in tents draw swords. PM *** Hank has Kai kick the doors in. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Kai does so! PM Hank: Go Anna now PM *** Hank draws his sword and hasKai come over to try and grab Jim. *** PM *** Bel attempts to flee to a nearby rooftop so she can notify the others via the badge. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Roll me initiative checks. Anna, I can roll for you, if that's easier. PM Hank: (( 4 )) PM Bel: ahead, I still need to wait for Roll20 to load. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Unfortunately, you both have shit initiative and they rolled a natural 20, so they're all gonna attack before you. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: One fires at Anna. Do you know your ac as a bird? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Ok, going by hawk...he does not hit. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: The other two come over and swing at Hank, who's guarding Jim. PM Hank: (( 10 for Ac right now.)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((Right, no armor)) PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: In that case, they both hit. PM Bel: angry squawking PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You take 14 points of damage total. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: It is now your turn. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Hank goes first. PM *** Hank will have Kai come over and help try to free Jim. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Ok, so, you get on Kai and run, or just put Jim on? PM Hank: Just trying to get Jim out of here. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Ok, you put him on. One of them will get an AoO on Kai as he flees. PM Hank: (( ok )) PM Hank: Use the badge Jim. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Jim nods. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: The attack on kai misses. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anomie, on her turn calls the others. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Anna, your turn. Do you flee too? PM Bel: Hank unstuck? PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: He is not. PM *** Bel shifts into a bear and, taking care not to step on the sticky tile, attempts to help Hank get unstuck. *** PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: Ok, make a STR check as a bear. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: ((So, d20 + 4)) PM Bel: 4. PM Instant DM, Just Add Water: You tug and pull, but he does not come free.